


In Guardians, Children Trust

by nightshadehorse93



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Shapeshifting, inspired by a scene in Disney's Homeward Bound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young child gets separated and lost from her parents during a camping trip, several Guardians of Childhood help her get back to her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Family at a Campsite

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned in the tags, "inspired by a scene in Disney's Homeward Bound."
> 
> Bunny, Tooth and Jack will make an appearance in the next chapter, they will be hinted at in this one, but will not really have a spot in the first chapter.
> 
> This will probably turn into a two-shot story, I'm not entirely sure yet, we'll just have to see.
> 
> This is most likely a short chapter. Hope you like it.

It all seemed peacefully quiet in a large glade near the base of the trails in the mountainous terrain of the Rocky Mountains, a small campsite temporarily housed a small family; a mother, a father and their young daughter. They had not yet awoken from their slumber, they had gotten in late and had set up their tent and bedding in the early hours of the morning after driving all night. They had planned this trip for months, saving up money, packing the essentials, getting their vehicle checked and tires changed.

Ben and Alexandra Sidlar and their seven year old daughter Olivia had often made summer camping trips like the one they were on now, they had no pets to worry about so it was relatively easy to pack their things and leave home for a couple of weeks. Though Olivia often asked her parents for a pet, they said no, mainly because owning a pet was a big responsibility and they didn't have time to raise one, they were barely making ends meet as it was.

Ben was the first to awaken and crawl out of the family tent. He was a tall man, maybe six two in height, dark hair and blue eyes, he was around twenty nine years old, a kindly man always ready to help someone in need. He was a hard worker as a grocery store stocker, he spent most of his days at work stocking shelves with various things, canned goods, box dinners, drinks and snacks. It was a humble job that paid little but for Ben and his family, it helped make ends meet.

Ben was just starting a pot of coffee when his wife Alexandra joined him, sighing contently as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. Alexandra was a woman around the age of twenty eight, she stood about five nine in height, had sandy colored hair and hazel eyes. She, much like her husband was a humble person, eager to help people in need. She worked as a large company accountant, the pay wasn't great and she sorely wished she worked elsewhere, but was unable to find another job at the moment and she couldn't leave her job unless she wanted her family to fall into debt. And Alexandra didn't want that, she loved her family too much to be selfish like that.

Ben and Alexandra had met in their senior year of high school, they had lockers near one another and during the first rush of the morning classes, Ben hadn't been able to open his locker and was already about to be late for class. Alexandra had had that locker the previous year and saw Ben struggling with it.

"Here, this locker was a pain in my rear last year." She had said as she pressed her weight into the door and wiggled the lock and the locker door popped open.

Ben had thanked her and placed his schoolbag in the rusty old locker, making sure to grab his binders before closing the door.

"I'm new here and haven't had time to walk through this place yet and figure out which halls are which, do you think you could help me?" Ben had asked nervously.

"Sure, what's your first class?" Alexandra asked

Ben handed her the sheet of paper which had his schedule on it, she looked it over quickly

"Ah, what do you know! We have first hour together." Alexandra said enthusiastically as she gave him back the paper and turned to walk away, expecting him to follow, which he did.

Since then they had been inseparable, about three years after they graduated high school Ben and Alexandra got married, less than a year later little Olivia was born. She had dark hair like her father and silvery colored eyes, she often wore dresses with sandals

Olivia was a bright, happy child ready to make friends and play. For someone so young she knew how to be serious and was supremely mature for her age. She rarely threw temper tantrums and was loved by many. At the age of seven her belief in the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy was strong and her imagination was wild and free.

She and her parents had been going on these camping trips ever since she was a baby, and ever since Olivia had found her voice as a toddler, she would ask,

"Camping? When are we going camping?"

And her loving parents would reply, "Soon, sweetheart, soon."

And true to their word, every summer the family would pack up and head out to a camping spot for some high quality family fun. This years trip they decided to head out to the Rocky Mountains. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Olivia, it's time to get up now. Dad has breakfast cooked, after breakfast we're going for a trail hike." Alexandra said as she woke her daughter.

Olivia almost jumped up in excitement, "OK! Let's eat and go for a hike in the mountains!"

Alexandra laughed at her daughter, "Well first, you have to change clothes hon. You can't go for a hike in PJs now can you?"

Olivia immediately shook her head, "Nope! I'll be out in a minute mom, I'll change clothes, then eat breakfast, then we can go for our hike!" 

Alexandra nodded then turned to get her husband's attention, "Ben? Where's the bug spray?"

"It oughta be in the center console in the jeep!" Ben answered as he spooned eggs onto several plates, along with sausage links and bread slices.

Alexandra found the bug spray and began spraying herself with it, making sure to spray underneath her lower pant legs and along the waistline of her pants as well as her tennis shoes. Olivia stepped out of the tent wearing jean shorts and a tee shirt with a pair of tennis shoes as well.

"Olivia, let's go ahead and spray you up, before you eat." 

Olivia obeyed her mother and headed over,

"Face me and hold your breath." Alexandra said firmly, as her daughter inhaled and held her breath, her cheeks puffing out, she spritzed the spray over her daughter quickly but thoroughly,

"Turn." She ordered, Olivia turned her back to her mom and Alexandra sprayed her back quickly, "Now run!" 

Olivia bolted a short distance to get away from the chemical spray mist that hovered in the air briefly.

"Breakfast is ready." Ben called to his family as he set the plates on the concrete table near the grill.

Unknowest to the family, nearly four miles away, the Guardians of Childhood were also in the area, and it would be a good thing too, because Olivia, unknowing at the time, would need their help.


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Olivia gets lost during her hike with her parents, the Guardians find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that last chapter was vague on the Guardians, hopefully this chapter will make up for it.
> 
> Guardians used in this story: Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Toothiana.

"Come on! Let's go, move it, Jack!" Bunny growled out as he walked behind his coworker, who was just taking his sweet time, practically and literally dragging his feet.

"But I'm tiiirrred, Bunny." Jack whined with a smirk, faking it, just to annoy the large rabbit.

Bunny rolled his eyes, barely suppressing a growl and decided to throw a snarly barb to Jack's babyish whining.

"Frost, I have seen slugs and turtles move faster than ya!" Bunny said smirking slighty, knowing his words would get a desired reaction out of the forever teen.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm slow?!" Jack asked indignantly

"Yeah, both in body and mind!" Bunny snarled back laughing, while walking around and past Jack. Jack glowered at Bunny's back and lifted his staff, ready to shoot ice at the unsuspecting rabbit, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

He looked up and saw the unamused face of the Tooth Fairy looking down at him, "Don't make him angry, he's already irritated." Tooth said removing her hand from his shoulder as she flew after Bunny, Jack sighed and allowed the wind to pick him up so he could keep up with the older two Guardians.

"Bunny?" Tooth questioned gently, really trying not to irritate him further as she and Jack followed Bunny further into the woods of the mountains.

"What?" Bunny said shortly, not in the mood for anymore nonsense

"What's really got you steamed up?" Tooth asked while moving to flutter in front of the bipedal Pooka, she noted Bunny looked like a sulking teenager, not meeting her eyes with his fierce, irritated glare, his arms were crossed, and he was defiant in the way he held himself.

There were several moments of tense silence before he answered her

"North sent us out here on a whim, for no specific reason and he wouldn't tell us why!" 

He paused his tirade briefly, before he continued, " I like having all the details before I just jump out into the open like this, I hate being thrown into a situation where I haven't a bloody clue as to why I'm being sent here!"

Bunny panted, out of breath from his speech, he tried to reel in his temper, but with no real success. He paced the trail for several minutes trying to calm himself, he glanced over at Jack, who shrugged his shoulders in a 'I don't know what to tell you' way. 

Bunny ran a paw over his face and stopped his pacing, his temper deflating, "We gotta find a place to set up for the evenin'." He began walking along the trail, expecting the others to follow which they did. Following him silently the three made their way towards an open area near a small river.

Bunny went down to the river's edge and started to drink, when his ears suddenly picked up a small sound, he sat up on his haunches, his posture alert. Jack and Tooth picked up on his strange behavior pausing, Jack walked over to him curious

"What is it?" He asked

"Shh, let me listen." Bunny whispered back, as his ears strained to pick up the sound again, he turned towards the south, and began hopping upriver, following the soft sound that didn't belong in the woods,

"Stay there, I'll call ya if I need ya." He said as he hopped away on all fours.

Tooth and Jack looked at each other, wondering what could have got Bunny's attention.

Bunny didn't have to travel very far before he found what or who was making the noise, it was a little girl with dark hair, and she was wearing jean shorts, a T-shirt and tennis shoes. She sat curled up on a large rock, crying, Bunny slowly approached the young girl, not wanting to scare her.

The girl saw him coming towards her out of her peripheral vision, she looked up and gasped in fear, as she saw the large grey and white rabbit not more than six feet from her. She got up and moved away to another rock, the rabbit followed.

"No, don't run." Bunny said softly keeping his body close to the ground, "I won't hurt ya."

The small child whimpered, before standing and reaching out towards Bunny, Bunny briefly glanced back over his shoulder calling the others,

"Tooth, Jack." Even calling his friends he kept his voice soft and steady, not allowing it to become harsh or loud, that would scare the girl, and he wasn't the bogeyman, he was a Guardian, his job was to protect children, not scare them.

Jack and Tooth looked at each other again as they heard how soft Bunny's voice had sounded, that was odd. Nonetheless they went to Bunny and saw just why he had called them in such a voice.

They stopped making sure they weren't too close. 

"It's OK." Bunny whispered to the girl as she practically collapsed against him, still crying, wrapping her arms around his neck, seeking comfort from the Easter Bunny.

Bunny didn't move, moving would disrupt her and make her feel she wasn't wanted, he wanted to hug her back but decided against it, right now she just needed someone to hold onto, to make her feel safe. 

Not making any sudden moves, Bunny addressed the other two Guardians behind him

"Tooth gather some wood and start a fire." Tooth nodded and flew away to start her task

"Jack see if you can make a bed for the little shelia, out of some brush. I'll be there shortly, just waiting for her to cry herself to sleep. If you finish, I'd like for either you or Tooth to find where her and her parents are camping." Bunny ordered and heard the wind whistle knowing Jack was getting to work.

Bunny stayed with the child in the rockbeds near the river, waiting patiently for her to stop crying so he could take her to their camp site to rest. 

Tomorrow they would find her parents and reunite the family back together. But for now, they would guard the lost child making sure no harm would befall her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was more Bunny centered than anything, I find him easier to write about than any of the others. Plus got a bit of favoritism going on here. Bunny is my favorite.


	3. A Night With the Guardians, Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia stays with the Guardians overnight, the next day they return her to her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. A bit rushed I know, just didn't feel like typing today, but did anyway.

It took a little while for the young girl to cry herself to sleep, once she did, Bunny picked her up and made his way to their own campsite with her in his arms. He made his way to the small bed Jack had made for her and laid her on the soft bedding, he would've moved away from her after she was settled but a small whimpering cry made him pause. Bunny remained still for several long seconds as he debated on how he would stay close to her.

Finally he decided he would lay down next to her to keep her warm, he carefully lay down with his legs tucked under him and his head between his paws. His furry side barely making contact with the litte girl's skin, the girl felt the warmth exuding from his large body and instinctively moved closer. Bunny felt her press closer to him, and glanced down at the small child who even in her sleep put her full trust in him not to harm her and to protect her.

Bunny had just laid his head back down when he felt the girl wrap one of her arms under and around his own arm and raise her other arm to gently pet his nose, Bunny blinked several times and raised his head again just a bit, unused to the contact on his muzzle, but he quickly relaxed and lowered his head to the ground again, allowing her to pet him. He raised one of his ears when he felt her pull her hand back away from his face and wrap her other arm around his bicep and snuggle her face into his fur, sighing contently.

When Jack and Tooth returned, they found Bunny and tiny Olivia snuggled close together, well the girl was doing all the snuggling, Bunny was just being tolerant of the behavior and shielding her from the cool night air. He had placed her near the fire and was on her other side, so she had the warmth of the fire on her back and Bunny's warm fur on her front.

"Is she okay?" Tooth asked as she landed near the pair, Jack landed opposite of her on the other side of the fire.

"She's tired." Bunny answered, "Did ya find out where her family's campin' at?"

"Yeah, the campsite is about six miles upriver, but theres no one there." Jack said as he sat down on a log he had managed to pull up near the fire pit.

"Hm, family must have went to the Rangers station to report her missing and gather a search party." Bunny said as he raised his head again and gave his friends a determined look.

"Tomorrow we take her back to the campsite or we find her parents and return her to them." Bunny said firmly as he returned to his previous position after taking one last glance at the sleeping child.

Tooth and Jack nodded in agreement before they too made their way to their own brush beds. Ready to sleep after a long day of wandering the woods.

Once Tooth and Jack had fallen asleep Bunny remained awake, pondering the circumstances of this little escapade, and had come to the conclusion that North had known this small girl resting at his side would need help. Bunny let his thoughts wander until he could no longer fight the tiredness pulling at his mind and shifted his position to curl himself around the girl and fell asleep.

Meanwhile a small troop of rangers along with Olivia's parents were searching for her in the dark, every now and then they would call her name hoping for an answer from the lost child, but none came. If only they knew the young child was already safe, granted protection by the Tooth Fairy, Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny themselves.

The next morning Bunny awoke to voices calling somewhere off in the distance. He sat up on his side, ears perked listening,

"Olivia!"

Bunny immediately got up and hopped a few yards away from the still sleeping girl. Tooth woke up with a small groan and yawn, she too heard the voices, clearing her throat she glanced up at her furry friend.

"Bunny? Is that people?" Tooth asked sitting up

"Yes, I'm gonna see if I can't at least get their attention." Bunny responded

"Wait Bunny! You need to shift into something else, their not gonna see you in your usual form."

Bunny paused, realizing she had a point, very few adults believed in the Easter Bunny and he doubted they would be able to see him, so a change in animal was going to be necessary. As he pondered he noticed Jack was also waking up. Jack yawned and stretched

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily

"Ah!" Bunny suddenly snapped his fingers and leapt in the air, shifting on the spot into a large black horse. When his hooves hit the ground, Jack jumped up from his bed completely astounded

"Woah! I didn't know you shapeshift!" Jack exclaimed excitedly, he then heard the adults,

"Olivia!"

Bunny turned his head in the direction the calls came from, "Tooth keep her warm, Jack go ahead and clean up the campsite, make it as though we were never here. When I get back, hide." He ordered before turning on his back legs and bolting away towards the human voices.

Bunny galloped through the woods as fast as he was able to, following the voices, jumping over fallen trees and bushes until he reached an opening he came to stop waiting, listening. He heard the adults calling for the girl and made his way down to the edge of the river, he knew there was a bridge somewhere along the line and knew they would be crossing it to find the girl, they wouldn't find her on the other side, so he needed to get their attention before they crossed the bridge.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to look, his long wavy forelock hanging over his eyes, he snorted and shook his head, clearing his mane away from his green eyes. He decided the best course of action would be to let them see him and let them approach him and then try to lead them to the little girl.

With the plan in mind he stepped out onto the path and waited for the adults to come to him, he kept his head raised and ears perked towards the people coming his way.

"What is a horse doing out here? Does someone own a horse ranch nearby?" One of the adults said as they approached the out of place animal, Bunny noting their suspicion, nickered softly hoping they wouldn't see him as a threat.

He saw a woman clinging to the arm of a man, she was crying, he knew these were the girls parents. He had to get them to follow him, he then lowered his head slightly and approached the crying mother and her husband. Stretching his head out towards them he tilted his head trying to get them to understand. Just as the man raised his hand to try and pet the black stallion, someone behind Bunny suddenly leapt forward and slapped Bunny's nose. Startled Bunny yanked his head up, snorting in surprise and took several steps back, shaking his head.

"What did you hit him for?!" Ben asked bewildered by one of ranger's sudden attack on the horse.

"That horse was going to bite you!" The ranger shot back

Ben rolled his eyes in annoyance, "That horse wasn't trying to bite me or anyone else. You overreacted. "

Bunny stayed where he was listening to the conversation, he saw the teary-eyed women looking at him curiously, she then let go of her husband's arm and approached him, raising her hand towards the horse's nose. Bunny responded by once again stretching out his neck and head to sniff at her hand. She ran the back of her hand over his head gently.

"Help me. Help me find my daughter." She whispered, Bunny nosed her shoulder briefly before he turned and trotted off a few yards, stopping then looking back over his shoulder waiting for her to follow. She did, she jogged up to the stallion tiredly, stopping at his shoulder grabbing his long black mane and trying to hoist herself up onto his broad back. But she was too tired, she could barely jump.

Bunny had felt her tug at his mane and had felt her jump, then she had slumped against him, he then dropped his head and lowered himself down onto his knees, allowing her to get on him with the littlest effort possible. Ben watched as his wife got on the horse and the horse slowly stood up and began walking away with her on his back.

"Guys we need to follow this horse, I think he might know where my daughter is." Ben informed before taking off to follow the mysterious horse.

Alexandra was barely able to keep her eyes open much less hold onto the horse as he took her away. Bunny picked his route carefully, making sure to keep his walk smooth so she wouldn't fall off. Soon enough he made his way back to where he had last seen his friends and the girl, he picked up his pace and transitioned his walk into a highstepping trot, knowing the others were following, he whinnied as he approached the campsite and made sure to make a wide arc around the girl to avoid stepping on her.

Alexandra saw her daughter's dark hair and as Aster trotted past the young girl she gasped and practically jumped off of him, stumbling to get to her daughter,

"Olivia!"

"Momma!"

As mother and daughter embraced one another, Ben and the rangers showed up. The family was reunited, the rangers took out a blanket and wrapped Olivia up in it to preserve heat. Bunny had since then made his way back over to the others some distance away from the people, still in horse form. After Ben and Alexandra had given their daughter plenty of hugs and kisses, they both glanced up at the black stallion who had led them to their lost child.

The parents and the horse made eye contact briefly before the horse reared up with a long neigh then turned and disappeared into the woods. The adults were unaware of the two others that were with the horse, but Olivia saw both Jack Frost and the Tooth Fairy leave with the big black horse, she also knew that the horse was actually the Easter Bunny, who had been sent to rescue her and help her find her parents and he had.

About an hour later, Olivia's family was packing up their camp, getting ready to leave and take Olivia to the hospital.

"Is that all of it?" Ben asked his wife as he closed the back hatch of their jeep.

"Yes, we got it all." Alexandra replied getting into the passenger seat as Ben got into the drivers seat, starting up the jeep.

They pulled out of their camp spot and began making their way down the interstate, Olivia still wrapped up in the blanket looked out of her window towards the hilltop and saw the mysterious black horse, she smiled and waved, the black horse shifted back into the familar form of E. Aster Bunnymund, he smiled and waved back at her, the two figures flying by his sides also waved goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I thought it was going to be short. XD
> 
> Originally I was going to have Bunny turn into a dog, but decided to go with a horse instead, there gentle looking creatures, whereas a dog in the middle of the wilderness tends to cause a bit of panic. Cause for they know the dog could be rabid or aggressive. 
> 
> As for the type of horse Bunny turned into, the breed is known as a Friesian.


End file.
